Man kann nur in Berührung sein, wenn man fühlt
by whathobertie
Summary: Berührungen im Laufe der Jahre. Hauptsächlich Gen, Andeutungen von House/Cuddy, House/Stacy und Wilson/Amber, Charakterstudie/Drama, Spoiler für 5x06, Prompt: Caress.


**TITEL: **Man kann nur in Berührung sein, wenn man fühlt**  
GENRE:** Charakterstudie/Drama**  
CHARAKTERE:** House, Blythe House, John House, Cuddy, Crandall, Stacy, Wilson**  
PAIRING:** hauptsächlich Gen, Andeutungen von House/Cuddy, House/Stacy und Wilson/Amber**  
RATING:** R**  
SPOILER:** Spoiler für 5x06**  
WÖRTER:** 850**  
ZUSAMMENFASSUNG:** Berührungen im Laufe der Jahre.**  
ANMERKUNG:** 100 Situations Challenge, Prompt #085: Caress

* * *

**2008**

Er streicht der Antwort immer noch häufig in seinen Träumen übers Gesicht. Spürt die sanfte Haut an seiner, während sie ihre Wange sachte gegen seine Handfläche presst. Geheimnisvoll sieht sie ihn an. _"Ich bin die Antwort."_ Er weiß es schon. Glaubt er zumindest.

**1964**

"Er kommt bald wieder", sagt seine Mutter aufmunternd, doch sie weiß nicht, dass er sich insgeheim wünscht, er würde für lange Zeit wegbleiben. Vielleicht sogar für immer. Ohne ihn ist alles viel einfacher und leichter. Gefühlsbetont fährt sie ihm durch das kurze Haar und sieht zu, wie John das Militärflugzeug besteigt. Er dreht sich nicht mehr um.

**2008**

Ihre Hand liebkost ihn direkt hinter seinem Ohr. Er spürt die viel zu langen Ärmel ihres Pullovers, dessen kleine Fasern an den rauen Stoppeln seines Barts hängenbleiben. Er ist sich jedes kleinen Details bewusst, während Cuddy fast schon gierig an seinen Lippen hängt. Ihre Hand hält ihn, wo er ist, und das ist wahrscheinlich auch gut so.

**1976**

Er kann sich nicht daran erinnern, wann er ihn das letzte Mal berührt hat. Wann er _ihn_ das letzte Mal berührt hat, daran auch nicht. Jetzt tätschelt seine Hand für einen kurzen Moment die seine, während er anerkennend wegsieht. "Gut gemacht, Sohn." Es ist doch nur ein High School-Abschluss.

**2008**

Er versucht sich daran zu erinnern, wann er Wilson das letzte Mal berührt hat. Er kommt zu keinem Ergebnis, die Unbekannte in der Gleichung löst sich nicht auf. Dabei hätte es so viele Möglichkeiten gegeben. Manche, die er vielleicht hätte nutzen sollen. Jetzt streichelt ihm nur der Wind über die eigene Wange, bis er das Visier nach unten klappt.

**1985**

"So wird das nichts, G-Man. Du musst das Schlagfell gefühlvoll streicheln." Er nimmt ihm den Besen aus der Hand und demonstriert, wie das geht. So recht versteht er nicht, was Crandall meint. Er ist außerdem abgelenkt von den Gedanken daran, wo Crandalls Freundin ihn überall gestreichelt hat. Unschuldig sieht er zu ihm auf, während Crandall weiter sanft das Schlagzeug bearbeitet.

**2008**

Irgendwann hat er so lange an die Wand gestarrt, dass er ihre Finger in den seinen nicht mehr spürt. Er weiß, sie sind da, aber das war Wilson auch vor ein paar Stunden und jetzt ist er weg. Vielleicht für immer. Sie windet sich im Schlaf und wechselt von einer unbequemen Position auf dem Sessel in die nächste, wobei ihr Daumen kurz über seinen streicht und er wieder spürt, dass sie noch ganz nah ist.

**1998**

Ihre Hand fährt seinen Unterkiefer entlang und der Hauch von einem Kuss auf die empfindliche Stelle direkt vor seinen Ohr folgt. "Du solltest dich öfter rasieren", sagt Stacy mit einem süßlichen Lächeln und lässt ihre Finger weiter tanzen. Er war noch nie so versucht wie gerade, es jeden Morgen zu tun und seinen Chef im Krankenhaus dafür um weitere fünf Minuten zu vertrösten.

**2008**

Er hat die schwarze Krawatte ganz hinten im Schrank gefunden. Dort, wo die Sachen noch nach Stacy riechen und dementsprechend lange kein Tageslicht mehr gesehen haben. Das Jackett ist nicht wirklich schwarz und gehört außerdem nicht zur Hose, aber es ist zumindest ansehnlich, wie er feststellt, als er sich kurz mustert.

Noch hat Wilson ihn nicht gesehen und so bleibt er weiter im sicheren Abstand ein paar hundert Meter hinter der Trauergesellschaft stehen, studiert abwechselnd das feuchte Gras unter seinen Füßen und seinen Stock. Als der Stock ihn daran erinnert, wo der letzte sein Leben lassen musste, sieht er zwangsläufig wieder zurück auf die Menschen, die wie schwarze Punkte entlang der Gräber schweben.

Er ist sich sicher, dass Wilson ihn nicht hier haben will. Ist sich sicher, dass Wilson ihm nicht abnehmen wird, dass es ihn überhaupt kümmert. Schließlich mochte er sie eh nicht besonders. Der Tod kann daran nicht wirklich etwas ändern, oder? So einfach kann es doch nicht sein.

House jedoch weiß auch nicht, für wen er eigentlich hier ist. Für sie, für Wilson, oder vielleicht doch nur für sich selbst. Es gibt seit Tagen keine Antworten mehr in seinem ständig brummenden Schädel, nachdem er die wichtigste aller Antworten gefunden hatte. Nur noch Fragen.

Die Zeit vergeht oder vergeht auch nicht, aber irgendwann sind alle weg und zurück bleibt nur einer an ihrem Grab. Langsam läuft House los.

"Sie ist tot", sagt er nüchtern, als er den Blick in Wilsons Augen kurz von der Seite studiert, der förmlich versucht, Amber aus dem Grab wieder zurück unter die Lebenden zu holen.

"Wenn du nicht die Klappe halten kannst, dann verschwinde."

House überlegt einen Moment. Nein, er kann seinen Mund nicht halten. Einfach weil da so viel in ihm drin ist, das sich bevorzugt in sarkastische Worte gehüllt an die Oberfläche boxt und dort kurz frische Luft atmet, bevor es wieder verschwindet. Manchmal für immer.

Der Wind ist es schließlich, der ihn an etwas erinnert. Sorgfältig liest er die Worte auf ihrem Grabstein, addiert die Jahre, die in der Summe viel zu wenig ergeben, und dreht sich dann um.

Während Wilson und er in genau entgegengesetzte Richtungen schauen und so unbewusst ausdrücken, wie es gerade um ihre Freundschaft steht, berührt seine Hand kurz die von Wilson. Es ist nichts Halbes und nichts Ganzes, nur eine flüchtige Berührung und nicht mehr, bevor er ohne ein weiteres Wort von dannen trottet.

**ENDE**


End file.
